


[Fanart] Goldenvibe moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [47]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chrismukkah, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Jewish Lisa Snart, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Goldenvibe (Lisa/Cisco).
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart
Series: Fanart [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Fanart] Goldenvibe moodboards

**Chrismukkah**

Lisa celebrates Hanukkah and Cisco celebrates Christmas. They get a tree that ends up with an eclectic mix of ornaments; some are religious in theme, and others are more akin to mementos strung up and all the more appreciated for doing so.

Lisa teaches Cisco how to play dreidel (she almost always wins somehow, defying chance) and the meanings behind her traditions. In return, Cisco plays for her the songs his family sing to each other at this time of year, and also shares his favorite Christmas dish, arroz con dulce.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/637617333554266112/dctv-moodboards-goldenvibe-chrismukkah-lisa).


End file.
